Different
by Optymistka
Summary: Thranduil has to deal with dragons every day. The history of a Nogard. Please read and review! On hiatus.
1. Oropher

**It's AU, not a normal 'gap filler'. Characters are not mine (besides some OC).**

**Beta: androidilenya (Thank you, you've done so much!)**

* * *

><p>Oropher looked down at the small figure in the crib. The child opened his eyes and he smiled lovingly, hypnotized by the beautiful shade of gold. <em>He has the golden eyes,<em> he thought proudly. _Like a true prince._

He remembered his wife's words:_ That's a shade of honey. Not gold, don't you see? Look at them again, how the light reflects in them, how clear they are._

_Like liquid gold,_ he had answered stubbornly. Bessamlu, knowing that to try to convince him otherwise would be like trying to turn Morgoth back to light, gave up with a shrug.

The baby's gaze stopped, transfixed by the silver necklace on his father. He smiled, revealing the tiny, perfectly white, sharp teeth. A small hand reached for the necklace and pulled with surprising strength, far more than one would have expected. Oropher beamed, unable to express how happy he was.

"Wait for me. I will be right back," he whispered, untangling his son's hands from his necklace. "I will bring you something." With that, he left the room.

* * *

><p>Gil Galad knocked to King's door. When there wasn't an answer, he turned the handle and pushed. The door opened without a creak.<p>

"Oropher? Oro-" He trailed off when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and an armchair. He smiled, shaking his head. So I will have to wake him up, he thought, catching the sound of soft breathing. He stepped into the room and stopped dead. That wasn't Oropher, nor was it an armchair in the middle of the room. It was a crib.

So Thranduil really is here. Someone would think that he doesn't exist, for all the secrecy about him, he thought, furrowing his brows. He remembered well the first few days after Oropher's first son was born. The father had been so proud and had talked about his Beriakan with everyone. Thranduil, on the other hand, hadn't even been seen out in a public yet. There were even some whispers that Bessamlu had lost her child and, to cope with the grief, had spun herself an illusion to hide the truth, even to the point of creating an imaginary son.

_Why have they hidden you in that pen, child?_

Curiosity got better of him and he walked closer to the crib, leaned over the edge. He gasped at the sight. That – that wasn't an elven child! This ugly little monster couldn't be one of the first-born! The sickly yellow eyes, the blue, pointed tongue inside the mouth full of predator's teeth, dragon-like horns peeking through the thin hair – unnatural, terrifying, wrong.

"Gil Galad."

He turned, startled by the harsh voice. Oropher stood in the doorway with clenched fists, clutching a small silver necklace much like the one on his neck.

"Wha–"

"Get out!" the blonde elf growled in an inhuman voice. Gil Galad backed to the door uncertain, seeing a sudden red glow in the other's eyes. He watched as Thingol's advisor's lips turned blacker with each passing second, red tears appearing on his cheeks. He couldn't even find his voice to cry out. He felt overpowering need to sit on the floor and just wait for the end, but his mind triumphed over his scared heart and he fled the rooms as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

><p>"Gil Galad knows, Bessamlu. I – I almost turned into the dragon right before his eyes. I – I almost k–kil–" Oropher couldn't even say the word, but his wife seemed to understand. Gil Galad was a Noldo, true, but one of the Eldar nonetheless. He would not have deserved a death like that.<p>

His wife hugged him tightly and he breathed in her calming scent, shuddering. "If I had only closed the door..."

"It's okay, love. Elu Thingol won't let him do anything to our son," his wife said, trying to comfort him. Still, his body trembled in Bessamlu's arms.

There was a knock at the door and the couple sighed, exhausted. They weren't in mood to talk to anyone.

"It's me, can I come in?" The voice was muffled through the thick wooden door, but still recognizable. Oropher stiffened.

"Wherever you want, my king." Bessamlu opened the door and bowed, gesturing for the Elvenking to enter.

"Guards reported to me that Gil Galad ran out of your chambers earlier today, rather frightened," Thingol began hestitantly. "He saw Thranduil, didn't he?"

"More than that," Oropher answered heavily. Elu's eyes widened in understanding.

"I will do what I can to prevent rumors, Oropher."

"Thank you." Oropher sighed. "You're the only elf that understands us. We're really grateful for your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Bess - womanwife amlug - dragon**

**Please review, I've never written anything serious like that one and really would like to hear your opinion.**


	2. Gil-galad

**Beta: androidlenya**

**hanar nin****- ****my brother**

* * *

><p>Gil-galad was observing the Enemy's army. It wasn't exactly the situation they talked about on the meeting. He just hoped that Oropher's warriors would not panic upon seeing the Nazguls charging at them.*<p>

"My lord, we hadn't discussed this matter with King Oropher. Should we send a message to him?" asked the elf beside him.

"We told him that he would lead his army out when we give him the sign. We can't risk even one messenger's life. Try to count all of these orcs!"

"You're afraid that he won't listen to the king, and yet you believe that he will hear out some messenger?" the other Noldo protested.

The sight of red eyes and black lips rose unbidden in Gil Galad's mind. He had never mentioned the incident to anyone, even Elu Thingol. He probably hadn't needed to. One day after the terrifying discovery, Meliana's husband had become even colder and more careful than when Gil-galad came to his realm. It was clear message for him: mind your own business. He had avoided contact with Oropher in the years that followed, but circumstances had driven them back together, whether he liked it or not.

_Creatures like Oropher shouldn't have been allowed to live_, whispered a voice in his head. _It's his fate to be killed in this battle, along with his demonic heir._

But deep in the Noldo's heart, he knew that it was not for him to decide or judge. If Oropher decided to start the battle earlier than planned, his kin would be slain.

"Yes, send someone immediately, Irvis," he ordered. He would not be a murderer of his elven brothers or sisters. There would not be any Kinslayings this Age.

Rindaris, son of Runduis, who was half Noldo and half Sinda, the messenger who carried the warning to King Oropher, was killed by an orc arrow a few minutes before Oropher's untimely charge. Only part of Oropher's army was engaged in the fight when Rindaris' loyal horse galloped through the line of Silvan elves. The sight of the steed carrying the dead body of the son of one who had been so respected by Elu Thingol enraged every warrior, prompting even the ones ordered strictly by Oropher to wait for the Noldorin banners, to join the battle with fury.

In vain, Beriakan shouted warnings to his people as they charged until only four of twelve captains remained by his and his brother's side. Even that remnant was still a great force, but not enough to defend on their own. After setting his people again in disciplined ranks, Beriakan left the archers under his brother's command and followed the steps of the eight fighting captains_._

* * *

><p><em>Thranduil, <span>hanar nin<span>, I will join Adar in battle. Our forces must be united again, for this alone can decide the battle's fate. Remember, do not move the archers too close to the orcs. And by the Valar, I beg of you, do not rush after me alone! Do you understand? Follow one of the Noldor, lord Glorfindel or Gil Galad, mind our lieges' lives. I love you._

_I will join Adar. I love you._

Only these two sentences remained in his head. Only this two from his brother's speech. That had been goodbye, he knew now.

Thranduil looked dully at the beautiful crown made for him by his dear brother. This crown should never have seen the day's light. His fingers brushed over leaves and intertwined twigs absentmindedly. It had just been a toy, a funny gift on his birthday, and it should have stayed that way. He should not have to be a king; should not be the one responsible for the Greenwood elves.

He always imagined himself by his brother's side, being Beriakan's right hand after his father's journey to Valinor. It was his brother who had been the crown prince. But fate had decided otherwise. His father hadn't sailed to Valinor, he he had been brutally killed – along with Beriakan.

_I will join Adar._

"Ah!" He dropped the crown, wincing, and stared down at the blood welling up on his finger. It didn't hurt that much, but he had not expected it. He looked more closely at the tip of one of the twigs, now red with his blood. He carefully untangled it and smiled sadly, memories flooding his mind.

_"Look, Thranduil, I've made a crown for you." Beriakan ruffled his hair, smiling, and offered the gift for his little brother's inspection._

_"It doesn't look like Ada's crown, or even Elu's," he observed, curious._

_"No, because it isn't a crown for a king of the elves."_

_"Then who is it for?" He was slightly disappointed by Beriakan's answer, but did his best not to show it._

_"For the greatest Nogard in the history of Arda. I've made it so that would look like horns on Ada's head when he changes in a dragon. See this part that looks like a twig?" Beriakan put the crown on a shelf and took him in his arms so he could still see it. Everything in his room was so high, that wasn't fair! He shouldn't need his brother to reach to his own shelves!_

_"What about it? Can I touch it?"_

_"Well, it's not a mere twig. I just painted it so it would look like one. Careful, it's very sharp," his brother warned, but he let him lift his gift from the shelf nonetheless._

_"A tooth!"_

_"Yes, that's Ada's tooth. It's like a talisman, it brings luck. Ada lost it in a fight with another dragon. The dragon's name was Rougas, and he was dangerous, because he hadn't wanted to respect Nogards' rules. He terrorized small villages, sometimes even towns. Ada had been fighting very bravely but Rougas was twice his height and could breath fire. Fortunately Miroune, the oldest and the wisest majas that ever existed, helped Ada and together they won. Ada regained his tooth and gave it to me on my fiftieth birthday. It's yours now, hanar nin."_

The crown was too small for him now, he had been a mere elfling when he had gotten it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Danaer, come here, please." The guard appeared in the doorway almost immediately. "Tell Saenawer that I have decided upon the design of my crown."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thanks for gginsc, Teapot of transformation, lotrlover2931 and Philosophie88 for reviews- I love you all!<strong>**

*****Finally! I've found it! That line is the reference to a great fanfic written by Gwedhiel0117 - Torn Asunder.****


	3. Magus

**beta: androidlenya**

**majas - title of Nogard lady(mine)  
><strong>**majer - title of Nogard lord(mine)****  
><strong>

****hîr - lord  
><strong>******aran - king  
><strong>******tirith - guard********  
><strong>******milui - loving  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>"The dwarves have gathered great wealth in Erebor. Thrór is on the edge of the terrible illness. He gains more, and still he wants more. His lust for gold is insatiable. He should be taken care of, and soon." Sentur paced the room.<p>

"He's on the edge of sickness and yet you plan as if he is ill already, majer Sentur," Thranduil observed. He wasn't a king there, and he had to always remain careful when dealing with these creatures.

"Is he not?" replied Chalize, rolling his luminous green eyes.

"No, he wants to form an alliance with my realm. He cares for his lieges, not only for his gold." He hasn't really liked the dwarves, but Magus near his realm wasn't an appealing thought.

"Then why would he gather so much in his town?" Tasha challenged him. She was the youngest and the most impatient in the group.

"Thranduil is right. Gold? Who cares for gold? He has the Arkenstone." Magus smiled and turned to him. "And such a beautiful jewel shouldn't be in the hands of a mere mortal. Don't you agree, cousin?" the red-haired man whispered with dangerous gleam in his brown eyes. He backed away a bit, trying to calm the passion and lust which had awoken at the mention of the jewel. Magus knew all too well that it was his weak point, but he couldn't let himself to be so easily manipulated.

"We will wait, if it's what your concern is. Your father cared for the Greenwood, and even if I don't share either his or your sentiments, I will respect his last wishes. As long as this dwarf can keep his fever under control, we will wait," repeated Miroune, the oldest of those gathered in the room. Magus and few others muttered their discontent.

"But their wealth!"

"You're next in line, Magus, and I understand your impatience. But think about your future. The Dwarves are rich now, but they gain more with each passing day. Their mines are prospering, new trade agreements with people in Dale have been signed. There will be an union with the Greenwood in the near future. It's just the rise of Erebor. We shouldn't let dawn come too soon." Miroune spoke slowly, words carefully charming, looking straight into the eyes of Magus.

"As you wish, my majas," his cousin replied humbly.

* * *

><p>Thanduil sat to the right of the King Under The Mountain. Thrór and him had reached an agreement, but Thrór's show of the white gems had shattered his good mood.<p>

"King Thrór, I heard that some dragons have been awoken in the south. Aren't you afraid for your kingdom?" he asked, taking a slow bite of his food. The other king frowned.

"Someone would think that such an old elf – no offense, Thranduil – would know better than than believe every rumor," Thrór answered arrogantly, taking up his pint of beer. Thranduil noticed the lack of title and clenched his teeth.

"Better safe than sorry. I trust my informator," he said with a little more pressure, and Thrór's eyes narrowed.

"And why do you care so much, elf? Besides, what can I do? Oh, wait. I think I've figured out your reasons. You want me to give you riches of Erebor?"

"No, my reason is much more simple," Thranduil burst out. "Even a dwarf is a better neighbor than a dragon. You can buy more food for your people, buy horses or ponies, do whatever you want with your gold. Just don't bring the danger to our realms."

He stood, and his comrades followed. He had had enough of Thrór's mistrust. Shouldn't he, Thranduil Oropherion, be the one expressing distrust? After all, dwarves had killed his father's friend and king, Elu Thingol, the closest thing he had had to an uncle. Elu had been the only elf besides his family that had accepted him as he was, that had known about his dark secret.

* * *

><p>It was not until they were riding back home that he could calm down again. He could see the familiar woods, and nudged his horse to hurry. Milutirith obeyed gratefully, but he became aware of the tension in steed's muscles and frowned slightly.<p>

"What's wrong, mellon nin?" he murmured into horse's ear. The animal tilted his head slightly to their left. A hundred metres from them grew a few trees, and he saw a movement in the branches of one of them. His first instinct was to shout a warning to his guards, but Milutirith stopped and raised his right leg. He clenched his teeth and patted the steed's neck. He understood the sign.

"Something wrong, _aran nin_?" one of the warriors asked him, concerned.

"No, there is a friend in those woods." He nodded in the direction of the trees. "I will be right back, Logaber." Logaber nodded and motioned for others to stop.

"Stay there," he ordered and the warrior nodded again, hands going to his bow.

"Stay in our sight, _hir nin_," Darmadir said quietly.

"As always, Captain."

A figure emerged from the shadows of trees, now visible to the whole escort. Milutirith trotted up to her.

"Thranduil," she said in an icy tone, and he tensed even more. Maybe staying in his guard's sight would have been a good idea, after all.

"You've warned Thrór." So that was it.

"I can't deny that, majas Miroune."

"This is your last warning, Thranduil. Don't interfere in that matter! You and Magus aren't on best terms already, and we have to maintain unity. Unity is the key to peace, remember that, young Nogard. What's Erebor compared to the entirety of Arda? Magus won't be a problem for your realm, he will be too fascinated by the wealth." Her red eyes contrasted with her snow-white hair as she glared up at him.

"I understand."

"He is truly a Dragon with a madness already in his eyes. He won't stay in his human body much longer, whether we allow it or not," the woman hissed, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

><p>He was walking through the labyrinth to the meeting with other Nogards when someone grabbed his arm. He turned and found himself face to face with a very angry Magus, who pushed him into one of the less frequented corridors. He frowned. As if there were more than sixteen of the Nogards in the whole mountain! He noticed also that Miroune's words seemed to be true. The growing scales over his cousin's mouth were very visible, as well as the horns poking out of his black hair.<p>

"You wanted to take away my treasures. You've warned the dwarf, betrayed me. But your treacherous plans won't succeed. The fever rules over the mind of the stupid king." His cousin turned his back to him, but he knew better than to try to leave without Magus' permission.

"As it is ruling over yours," he answered simply, but his comment was ignored.

"You will never get the Arkenstone. But even that's not adequate punishment for you." Before he could react, Magus spun around and pinned him to the wall. Time slowed. He saw rage, a burning fire in other's eyes. His own blue ones widened and understanding paralyzed him with fear. At first, he couldn't even feel the flames on left side of his face, only turning on some strange instinct so that fire wouldn't claim the right side as well. But the shock passed quickly, replaced by a wave of pain. He screamed in agony and vainly tried to escape Magus' grip.

Suddenly his cousin's grip loosened and he collapsed. Everything around went red, and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>He groaned, slowly coming back to consciousness. He was lying in some sort of bed that was not really comfortable, but he had no strength to stand up, either. Someone sighed beside him. He tried to open his eyes but for some reason could not. It wasn't only the weakness. What happened?<p>

"Don't try to open your eyes, we bandaged your head rather tightly." As if the familiar voice was a catalyst, his memories came flooding back.

"Am I blind?" His voice slurred slightly, and he felt fear falling over him. Just how much damage could Magus have done?

"No, not entirely, at least. Your left eye... Perhaps in some moments you will not see the colours," Sahelen said hesitantly. "I tried to heal your skin, but it's even more complicated."

"How will I explain my burn to my son? To my people?" he whispered faintly, meaning the words only for himself. Sahelen heard him and answered.

"The damage won't be visible... most of the time, anyway. I covered the sight with a glamour."

"Thank you."

"You have to stop getting yourself into this sorts of situations. You're an adult in body, but still an elfling in the mind. Arrogant, irresponsible child, that's what you are!" the woman scolded him.

"I just want the best for my people," he said coldly.

"Your actions can have the opposite effect. Magus doesn't like you, and soon he will be your neighbor." He sat up upon hearing the news and almost immediately fell back again onto the bed.

"What bed is this? Is it carved in stone?" he groaned. "And I know that he doesn't. "

"Well, you know, Thranduil, we don't usually sleep here. There wasn't any need for any furniture besides the table and few chairs. Shuilien had been searching almost all day for a suitable cave for you to rest in."

"So it's not even a bed, only some stones imitating a bed. Wonderful."

The woman laughed, and by the soft ringing sound that accompanied that, he could assume that she also shook her head, making her earrings move. "You can be so blunt sometimes. I can't believe that you ever manage to be a diplomat. Such a single-minded and stubborn creature."

"I suppose I should thank your daughter. I will do it when I will be able, " he corrected himself. "So back to the matter of Magus. You said that he will be my neighbor. So the council decided to let him take the Erebor? You must have met when I was unconscious."

"We didn't have a choice, Thranduil. You more than saw enough of madness in Smaug's eyes. He would challenge the whole council if our decision would be unsatisfying for him."

"Smaug?"

"That's the name he has chosen as a dragon. He will attack Erebor soon."

**Please review and tell me what do you think, I know that Thranduil got his wound fighting with great serpents, but I've started to write it before I've seen DoS so forgive me :) I will fix it later.  
><strong>


	4. The Great Serpents part1

**Thanks to gginsc and new followers! **  
><strong>Beta: androidlenya<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter4<strong>

**Rhach - curse**

"Something's wrong." Thranduil watched from his seat as Miroune took a letter from the table. She had read it several times already. He was almost sure that she guessed at the words than actually read them, as the only candle that lit a bit of the room stood rather far from her.

"What do you mean, Thranduil?" asked the woman, looking up at his form, slouched on a chair. The bandages had been removed from his leg, and his sword was again by his thigh.

"You're staying here for a reason. I'm not so naive as to believe it's because you're worried about me. What does that letter say? What do you need me for?" His blue eyes shone in the dimly lit cave that was used as the place of Nogards' meetings.

"You're always expecting the worst from others," she observed, sitting down in one of chairs opposite him.

"I've lived long enough to know that everyone has their motives." His tone was bitter, but not angry.

"The great serpents cause problems in the north," she said at last. An expression of surprise crossed the elf's face, but quickly disappeared.

"You want me to help you as my father had helped you with Rougas," he said, gritting his teeth. "What if I decline?" She raised her white brows and leaned forward.

"The elves, dwarves, and men will suffer. The serpents have terrorized many villages already." But she didn't see any change in his cold eyes, not even a flicker of hesitation.

"They can do it as long as it's not my people that are slain." She backed away and stood, disturbed by his insensitivity.

"You're untrained, I understand that you're afraid of having your first battle with another dragon," she baited, but he only shot her an amused smile. "But the serpents won't stop at the villages. Sooner or later - they will come to your land. If not these ones, then others, and you will need knowledge to fight them. I can give you a good lesson." There, a flash of interest. " Now, when Smaug is your neighbor, such knowledge and experience would give you an advantage."

"Why haven't you asked Namik or Chalize?" Thranduil let her see that he was no longer as skeptical as he had been at the start, encouraging her slightly.

"I don't want to kill you, if it's what you're implying. The bird with the letter came too late to discuss this matter with the council. As you've experienced, mountains aren't very friendly to travelers this winter." His hand instinctively rubbed his leg. "Besides, you have more dragon's blood than Namik or Chalize. That makes you much stronger than them, o Great Elvenking."

"I'm practical ellon, praises don't move me. What will it give me besides the experience?" he asked, staring hard into her eyes. She couldn't hide her annoyance.

"I don't know how much or even what the serpents gathered. Gems, gold and silver for sure. You will choose what you like," she answered reluctantly. If only the bird hadn't been late... she wouldn't have to play this stupid game with him. Her brother would have helped her without any questions or deals.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"How will we travel?" he asked, his voice echoing in the large cave. On the walls hung a saddle and armor. In the middle of the room was a stone with stairs leading to the top. It functioned both as a sharpener of dragon's claws and as a platform for eventual riders.<p>

He looked at his sword, wondering if he should take it with him. This gift from his father had saved his life so many times that he felt wrong going into a fight without it.

"I will take you near the Serpent's caves on my back." He smiled bitterly. So the rumors were true. Miroune's clan knew some secret passages to the Mountain. It would explain how they could come to the meetings even when every road was impassable. "You will change when we land. As beautiful as your weapon is, it won't help you against a serpent. You should know that," Miroune answered, frowning, and he placed a weapon under the stairs with a shrug.

Miroune pulled a simple necklace with a red jewel out of a small box. As soon as she hung it around her neck, the pendant melted into her skin so only the silver chain was visible. She hissed in pain and motioned for him to go. He quickly obeyed, hurrying out of the room.

He crouched in the corridor, his back pressed against the cold stone wall, and listened as drops of water hit the floor. After an hour, the monotonous sound became unbearable.

"Are you ready?" he asked loudly. The series of deep growls that replied sounded suspiciously like "_I just hope that you are the last from Oropher's line that I have to deal with_". He rolled his eyes.

"We don't have a whole week," he exclaimed after a while.

Waiting wasn't helping his growing anxiety. Rhach, he had fought so many times. He had seen his father's and brother's fall, nearly lost his own life to giant spiders that had appeared in the forest out of nowhere only recently but that had already managed to change his beloved home into Mirkwood. And yet he didn't feel prepared for a battle with some cursed serpents that decided to ignore Nogard's rules.

"I know Thranduil. But you don't just waste your time," a very deep but much clearer voice reminded him– a sign that Miroune almost completely changed. Soon he heard sounds of the sharpened horns or claws or maybe both, he couldn't exactly tell. "All right, you can come in." He stood and entered the room.

He quickly examined the snow-white female dragon before him. She was rather big, and had to lean against the wall to give him access to the platform. On her back shone grey armour – practical for a rider rather than the dragon itself, with places and buckles to fasten a saddle. Black patterns on her white scales wrapped around her long, visibly strong legs like snakes. On her neck was heavy metal collar that hid her necklace. Her eyes were brighter than usual – almost blood-red. Two sharp horns, long as his own arm, grew from either side of her head. He couldn't see her wings properly, but the muscles on her breast clearly spoke to their size and strength.

He climbed up the stone holding a saddle and clambered onto her back, careful to not touch the black – and probably poisoned – spikes. Fastening the saddle didn't take him too long, even though he had done it only twice before. Once seated, he checked his pockets. Cold fear gripped his elvish heart when he couldn't find his dragon necklace. Miroune was already walking towards the exit and he had to hold tightly to a one of two spikes that had been dulled for that purpose. His right hand touched a small, shape wrapped in a soft cloth, and he could feel the wave of relief wash over him. He sat back in the saddle and gripped the spikes just in time to not fall when Miroune rose into the chilling air. He tried to cover himself with another blanket using only his left hand, glad that his elvish blood made him immune to cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
